Pitch Black: Something new
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Riddick had always been unique. But what happens when a girl shows up who has the same surgical shine as he does. Where is she from, how is she linked to his past, and what will they uncover about the Furyan inside them. R&R please. First Riddick Fic.
1. Danica?

_Alright, back at ya with another story. Oh, and I must thank sunkissedvampire for giving me this idea with her Chronicles of Riddick stories. I also must thank Bebbe5 for supporting me so much in all that I do. Thanks to both, whether or not their going to read this story or not though is beyond me. Anyways, thanks. And here's the story. _

Mercs. Knew they would be on my tail soon enough. it was only a matter of time. But they wouldn't dare come here. No. Never. They know the stories I know. twenty two years ago, no one made it off of this god for saking planet. They knew that there was something scary. Something that must have done something to kill everyone else that was on that planet.

I circled around it, looking around it for anything that would scare the bajesus out of them. But I found nothing. I knew they must have turned around once they saw me circling the planet. I was wrong. I sat there in mid air for a few minutes before suddenly, the back of my ship was fired on. I tried to tilt up, but it had struck one of my engines, and I was spinning around and around until... Crash! I felt a jolt and knew that I had landed on the planet, which no body had ever returned from. I looked jumped out of the ship and looked up in the sky, and saw them flying away, leaving me for dead. So, I walked around.

It wasn't too long before I came upon whale bones. I crawled up on one and lounged. It wasn't long before something else caught my eye from underneath my goggles. I saw another pair of goggles looking back at me, curiosity stretching through the eyebrows. Then, there was a sound, and he turned his head towards the sound. He looked back at me, and put a finger to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I nodded, understanding that mercs must be after him as well. I saw ten people approach.

I smelled a merc among them, but the rest seemed very fresh of human. I looked back at him with a curious look myself. He just smirked in my direction, then jumped down. He waved for me to join him. He walked behind the bones and took out a bone, sharp as a knife. For a moment, it looked as if he would strike the woman on the other side of the bones, but he just cut a piece of her hair and smelled it, obviously absorbing the smell. He passed it toward me, and I took a good sniff of it. I dropped it, and he waved for me to follow him. We left the graveyard and went about half a mile away from the others. When we were far enough away, he stopped and turned on me. I looked up at him through the goggles.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at me curiously. "You weren't on the ship with the rest." He said, obviously.

"I'm Danica." I said.

"Is there a last name." He said.

"Well, this is just gonna sound crazy, I haven't a clue what it is." I said.

"Ah, well. Richard B. Riddick." He said, extending a hand out towards me. I swished my mid back length black hair out of my face, and shook it. He looked curiously at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you wear the goggles?" He asked, suddenly.

"It's difficult to explain." I answered.

"Try me." He said, leaning on one leg, revealing he had time.

"Okay. You gotta kill a few people. Then, you get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see day light again. You pick up a doctor, and you pay him 20 menthol cool to do a surgical shine job on your eyes."

"Really." He lifted his goggles, and then mine, and I found myself looking in a mirror, just for my eyes. "How very interesting." He said.

"So, same doctor?" I asked.

"Doctor Giacomo. Great doctor." He answered me.

"Ah, I see." I said, as I turned to look back at the others.

"Come on, mini me." He said. I had to laugh, seeming how I was shorter than him. We ran until we found the ship. We got on top and found an umbrella along with a bottle of Tequila, and a few pieces of bread. He handed me one of the bread, and gave me a small drink before taking a big gulp himself. We stared at the building across from us, and then we saw a man stumbling around in the sand walking towards the entrance. We saw a woman run across the entrance along with a boy, who I thought was a girl. The girl took a swing with a Scythe, but the boy/girl stopped her. There was just an ordinary man, and they had thought it was Riddick. Then, another man shot the other man.

"Okay, kid. The woman who took a swing is Shazza. The guy who shot the other one is Zeke. The kid is Jack, although everyone thinks she's a boy, she's not-"

"I figured that out, keep going."

"And the other guy, the sheepish guy with the glasses on is Paris. The merc you smelled earlier is Johns. The woman is Caroline Frys, and The holy man is Imam. He has three sons with him." Said Riddick.

"Oh, so I'm guessing that Frys is their leader now."

"Yep." He said.

"Crychie. I thought it was him. I thought it was riddick." Said Zeke. Riddick took another sip, set it down and then motioned for me that it was time to leave this spot.

* * *

_(Change in narration) _

Her and Riddick hung out before they heard Zeke, carrying the dead body of the guy he had killed. They followed, and suddenly they were surrounded by whispers. Many whispers.

"Go for the sweet spot." They said. Riddick and Danica watched as Zeke got sucked underground into the hole. The voices kept going, on and on. "Go for the sweet spot. go for the sweet spot." Danica stayed put where she was while Riddick went to the hole, following the voices, curious of who was doing this.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Danica's eye, Shazza appeared once she had heard Zeke's gunshots. Danica jumped down, trying to push Riddick out of the way. Shazza began to chase them. Then, Riddick tripped, and Danica fell over Riddick.

Johns had tripped him, and in their struggle, Johns took off Riddick's goggles, making him vulnerable. They captured him. Danica jumped up and began to run away as fast as she could. It was no use. While shazza and Fry's held riddick, Johns took her down easily.

"Well look. Another freak of nature." He mocked.

Riddick was tied up across from Danica. The merc and captain both knew that they could escape if next to each other. So, they waited paitently, both able to smell that someone was on their way to comfront them about the whispers and what exactly had gotten Zeke.

_Okay, probably not the best beginning, but hey you gotta cut me some slack. Anyways, keep reading to find out how Danica helps everyone out and how everything ends with another person in the picture.R&R please.  
_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Alright, just a notice. I won't be able to upload very quickly. Usually I can upload everyday, but I just started school, so it's a little crazy. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer than usual.

Nosedivefan01


	3. Scarier than me

_Alright, next chapter. What will happen now, and how will Danica affect what happens. Well, you just have to keep , and I only changed the narration because I usually just narrate it third person, but I couldn't find any other way to describe what was going on. I could only really explain it through her eyes. Sorry, I always answer my reviews through the chapters. It's just something I've always done. Oh, and sorry about not so fast updates. School just started for me so They may not be too fast. Sorry. Anyways, I'll try to get this one updated asap. So, on with the story. _

They both heard the clanking of boots as Frys approached closer and closer. She came in.

"So, You want to tell me about the noises." She said. They both just looked at her oddly, of course she may not be able to read that expression because of the goggles.

"Well, fine. But right now there's a debate as to whether we should just leave your ass on this planet." She said to Riddick. She then turned on Danica.

"As for you. Where the hell did you come from." She said.

"You mean the whispers." Danica said, not answering the question just asked.

"Whispers?" Frys asked.

"The whispers, telling me to go for the sweet spot." Said Riddick.

"The Sweet Spot." Muttered Danica. Any normal fifteen year old would freak out when they heard those whispers. But not her. It was just as if any normal person was speaking. But, to someone else, it would sound very creepy, as if in a bad dream. She couldn't imagine being human. How boring.

"And where did you come from?" Asked Frys.

"I sort of crashed." Danica said.

"With us?" Said Frys.

"No. She was being chased so she circled this planet. She knew there was something about it that her chasers didn't like. They shot her down, though. She landed here." Said Riddick. "that is what happened, right?" He asked, looking around Frys at Danica.

"Yeah. now my ship is wrecked and I have no freaking idea when this horrible thing happens. All I know is twenty two years have passed since then." Said Danica. Frys nodded then sort of looked at them in an odd way. She finally turned on Riddick.

"Show me your eyes, Riddick." She said.

"You've got to come a lot closer than that." He said. She walked carefully, as if walking on a bridge that would break at any moment if she made a wrong move.

"Closer." He said when she had stopped suddenly. She walked closer. Suddenly, he ripped out from his spot, putting his eyes in the little light there was. They glowed their blue glow, and Danica saw through the goggles what she must look like to humans.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Came a voice, and all three looked over to see Jack.

"You got to kill a few people." Said Riddick, mimicking what Danica had said earlier.

"Alright, I can do it." Said Jack, hopping down to their level.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You look up a doctor and pay him 20 menthol cool to do a shine job on your eyes." He added.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark." Said Jack.

"Exactly." Said Riddick and Danica together.

"Leave!" Shouted Frys. She then realized that was harsh and then finally just said, "Leave."

Jack walked out, shoulders hanging as if he wanted to stay longer than he had been allowed.

"Cute kid." Said Riddick, leaning back.

Look, we couldn't find his body. What did you do with him." Said Frys, changing the subject back to where she was heading in the first place.

"He's in the hole." Said Riddick.

"We looked-"

"Look Deeper." Said Riddick. Frys kind of flickered her eyes back and forth, and finally walked out.

* * *

_This part may be a little iffy, so please be nice, because my dvd player burnt out, and my sister hates Riddick, so she won't let me download it on the computer. So, I'm going completely off of memory here. Please be nice as i try to make my way through the next part. _

Danica and Riddick stayed in the holding cell.

"she's going to go down the hole." Said Riddick.

"She's destined to find those things." Said Danica, almost a hint of worry to her tone.

"No shit." Said Riddick, in a careless mode, as if talking about everyday stuff.

"So, I guess we're just looking the other way." Said Danica. But with their super senses, it was hard not hearing everything that was going on.

"I don't know what the fuck is down there, but it got Zeke and it almost got ME!" Came a voice, and both Riddick and Danica knew it was Frys.

"Why is it that I can hear her." Said Danica. "And others can't."

"When Doc did his shine job, I think he enhanced our other senses as well, not adjusted to the dark, but adjusted like an animal."

"Yeah, but of course I wouldn't know if he did or not because I was passed out throughout the whole thing!" Said Danica, with a little exaggeration to her voice. He chuckled.

"Same here, kid." He said. They then heard a series of footsteps coming up on walked in the room with Johns beside her.

"Finally found something scarier than me." Said Riddick, letting a smirk show.

"Listen, if we let you go, then you protect us." Said Johns.

"So what, when this whole thing is over, you can try to take me in again, Fuck you." Said Riddick, letting his voice seem way too casual again. Frys walked back out leaving Danica watching as riddick readied himself for the take out. Johns had a gun with him, and right when he lifted it, riddick broke free, and held the gun to Johns neck. They stood like that.

"I protect you, if she comes with, not locked up." Said Riddick, nodding toward Danica. "And we both gain freedom." He added.

"Fine, fine." Said Johns. He backed away, and Riddick went over letting Danica loose.

"Thanks, but I could have made it out on my own." She said, rubbing her wrists where it was most tightest.

"Whatever you say, Danica." He said.

"You can call me Dani." She said, smirking and walking past him out of the ship. He looked after her, and when she was out of sight, finally followed.

_Okay, please forgive me because I know how I write, and I must have screwed up somewhere, but hey, that's why they call it fanfiction. You get to write it your way. LOL. Anyways, you know the drill, R&R and thank you so much for the reviews I've recieved already. I'll try to continue asap, but you know, school. Need I say more. LOL. _


	4. How do we get off this planet?

_Alright then, let's see what happens next, because you never know what happens in a fic. You always knows what happens in the movie because you already saw it. but you don't know what is in the other person's head._

_Anyways, because I think I forgot to do this, I do not own any part of Riddick or Pitch Black. Okay, now that I got that taken care of for sure, on with the action. Oh yeah!!!_

Dani, or Danica, which ever, and Riddick both walked out of the ship. Riddick left her and went to the ship where Frys was.

That left Dani with Jack.

"So, why exactly did you shave your head again?" She asked Jack, realizing since the last time she saw her, she was wearing goggles and had shaved her head completely. Of course, as far as everyone else was concerned she was a boy.

"Well, Riddick is like a role model to me." She said.

"Wait, you have a murderer and escaped convict as a role model? Okay kid, whatever you say." She said. They looked around, and then Jack ran off. Dani went in to see what everyone else was doing. They had found wter, and had wine glasses filled with water.

"Where's Riddick?" Asked Johns. She shrugged, not really caring. Johns got up after a huff, and went out.

"So, what's your story?" Said Shazza.

"Well, as far as I know, I come from this off distance planet. I was taken in by this bitch of a mother, who wasn't my mother to begin with, and ran away when I was eight." She said.

"So... how old are you now?" Asked Shazza.

"Fifteen." She answered, turning her head to see Riddick, Jack, and Johns walk back in.

"So, what do you suppose those other people who were on this planet did to get off." Said Shazza.

"They didn't make it." Said Riddick.

"what do you know. You weren't even here." She said.

"What, do you think they would just get up and leave with all the clothes on the rack, and all their belongings sitting in the same place."

"Yeah, well maybe they had a weight limit."

"Yeah, and maybe they got their fucking heads ripped off by those things out there." Said Riddick.

"He's fucking right." Said Jack, putting in his input.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Said Johns.

"So, how do we exactly get off of this rock unlike how the others didn't." Said Shazza.

"Wait a minute..." Said Frys. At about that time, Dani had heard enough. She wasn't getting into an argument on how to survive. She could survive just fine, and the others would make perfect cover up and bait for her to get off of that planet. Maybe she would take Riddick with her. She walked out farther and hopped into the solar energized vehicle. She hadn't really heard what it was called, but decided to see how it worked, just in case she needed to make a run for it.

She found the key that was supposed to turn it on. When she had it turned on, she turned her head to see everyone come running out of the building, waving their hands at her.

"Move!" Shazza commanded, taking her place in the drivers seat and pushing Dani back between Riddick and Jack.

"What?" Said Dani, motioning to what she must have missed.

"Frys pointed out the model she saw in the coring room. The one with the suns circling this planet. Every twenty two years, the lights go out, and it's completely dark, which is good for the creature. So, we have to hurry..." He was cut off as he motioned for Dani and Jack to duck as they zoomed under the bones. "Anyways, we have to hurry because this machine is solar powered to get the power cells, which we just happen to need." Riddick finished, sounding very casual and not worried at all.

It was at that moment that Dani realized that he had the same exact plan she had. Leave the rest for bait, and take off. The only question was... Would he leave her here to die, too? Or would he take her like she was going to take him?

_Okay, sorry for the very long delay. This last week has been homecoming week, and the week before that was just as busy. So, sorry for such a long delay. Anyways, all I can say is R&R and I promise I will update as soon as I can. _


	5. Get to the ship

_Alright then.. here comes the next chapter.... _

They got to the power cells. Everyone left to get something except for Shazza, Dani, and Jack. Paris went to get his liquor, and the rest were loading up the power cells. As soon as Riddick laid his last two down, it started to get dark, as if the sun were setting. They looked up and saw the rings on the other planets, start to block out the sun. The blue sun had disappeared, and the other two were slowly fading away behind the rings.

"Beautiful." Said Riddick, as he saw millions of the creatures fly out of the mountains. Dani looked up too, and pulled her goggles from her face.

"Oh my god!" She said, looking up as they started to fly downwards.

"Um, just a suggestion, maybe you guys should begin running right about now." Said Paris, as he stood in the building with the others in there with him. Riddick and Dani took off, Shazza ahead of them. Jack was following closely behind Dani and Riddick.

Suddenly, Dani heard something.

"Danica!" Riddick said, as he grabbed her legs, pulling her down. Jack hit the dirt behind her, and the hammerheads flew over them.

"Shazza, get down!" Called Jack. Shazza hit the dirt just before one took a snap at her. Dani, Jack, and Riddick laid there for a moment. Shazza got up.

"No, get down!" Called Jack. Shazza ignored the teen and ran for the building. Two hammerheads swooped down and basically, just tore her apart.

"Now!" Yelled riddick. Danica and Jack jumped up and ran behind Riddick as fast as they could until they finally got in the building.

They all looked around, realizing they were in some sort of a tunnel. Suddenly, it didn't take long for them to hear thumping outside the tunnel, and whooping coming from the hammerheads.

"Quickly!" Said Imam.

Riddick stood quietly and watched while Johns and Frys used a torch to try to burn a hole in the metal, leading them out of the tunnel. They ran out, pushing and shoving, and found themselves in a giant room. Dani looked around, and heard movement from up above. Riddick, not quite hearing it, but sensing it, walked over to investigate. There was something, somewhat like a pillar, in front of him, and on top, there came shuffling, and there appeared the head of a hammerhead. Dani took off her goggles, and watched from a distance. On one side, she could see the others, with flashlights, and the torch, looking for something to use against the creatures. Then, she saw one of Imam's sons walk over to where Riddick had gone, though Riddick was trying to stay still, trying to hide from the hammerhead.

"Extremely bad timing." She heard Riddick say, as the boy realized the hammerhead above their heads.

"Whatever you do, don't run." Said Riddick. _Look at that fear, he's so going to run. _Thought Dani, looking at the expression on the kids face.

finally, the creature got so close to the boy, that Dani's prediction came true. He ran towards the others. The others shone their lights towards where the boy had run from. Riddick fell, blinded by the light. Then, the creature, also burned by the light, jumped over the others, and took the boy.

"No!" Cried Imam. All he had left was his oldest.

Riddick looked up, and saw Dani, hunched over in the rafters.

"Come on down." He called. She dropped down like a cat.

"So, you saw the whole thing." Said Riddick.

"I just now jumped up there, god damn it those things are fast. But yes, I did see it all from that corner over there." She said. Then, she looked like she was in thought. "then I stubbed my toe on that damn generator in my flee to get up there." She and Johns looked at eachother knowingly.

"Generator. Generators create energy. All we need now is a type of force for it to give energy to so that we can have some light." Said Johns.

"What about these." Said Jack, lifting up some type of electric cords.

"Perfect." Said Johns. Him, Frys, and the holy man got to work with it. Dani and Riddick stood by and Paris drank himself silly.

"So, where did you say you were from." Said Riddick.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"Well, I want to know where I have to make my first stop when we get that ship and get out of here." He said, almost too quiet for anyone else to hear.

_So, he's not going to leave me. _She thought.

"No, I wasn't going to leave you. You are special, like me. We're like two peas in a pod." He said, answering his question.

"What about Jack." She said.

"Jack's just a wannabe." He said, nodding his head. "But you are special, I can feel it. When I look at you, I feel like I knew you before, somewhere else." He added.

"Riddick, honestly, that's how I feel too. That I knew you once too." His eyes kind of glazed and he stood up. "They're ready." He said. At about that moment, someone threw some of the electrical cords around her.

"Hey, no!" She said. "I can't see if I have those god damn things on me." She said, pulling on her light strap. "This will be plenty enough." She added. Everyone looked at her like she had gone super bitch, and they all took off.

_Alright, sorry for the very slow updates, but hey, my school's having a four day weekend, so maybe I can get some typing in when that comes around, in about a week. Again, my life is getting very crazy and I can't update as much as usual. So, R&R and I promise I'll update asap. _


	6. ditched

_Alright, trying to finish this one up because I've had it out forever... Anyways, will they make it to the ship??? dun dun dun!!!!! Alright, keep reading and reviewing and I'll update asap... _

They walked through the dark. They knew the eyes of the hammerheads, will, okay, granted they don't have eyes, but they felt the hammerheads trying to use sonar to look at them.

"Remember, these guys know our blood now, Jack." Said Riddick. Riddick and Dani took off ahead.

"So, you smell it too." Said Dani.

"I've smelled it since we left the base." He said.

"same here. Bad time to get a gift from mother nature. Especially with those god damn things trying to get us." She said. Riddick kind of raised an eyebrow, and then looked back. Everyone looked scared shitless.

"They're not gonna make it." He said, disappointed. Suddenly, Paris dropped his whiskey bottle.

"Paris!" Yelled Dani, stopping. Riddick stopped next to her. "Crazy son of a bitch." He said, watching as the hammerheads circled around paris.

"I was supposed to die in france." Dani heard him say before he blew into the fire with his whiskey breath. Riddick and Dani watched as the hammerheads tore him apart.

"Do I even want to know?" Asked Frys.

"Do you even want to ask?" Asked Dani, irritated. She walked forward. Riddick smirked, shrugged his shoulders, and followed and Johns put together some flares and flashlights for the others, along with fire on whiskey bottles. Riddick suddenly walked past Dani with Johns.

"So, how far to the ship." Said Johns, looking at Riddick expectantly.

"Does it really matter, we're not going to make it. Especially with the girl bleeding." Said Riddick.

"What are you talking about, Frys is fine, I don't think miss freakazoid is hurt." Said Johns, nodding towards Dani. She flipped him off quickly.

"Not them. Her." He said, pointing on through to Jack.

"Oh my god." Said Johns and Frys.

"Is it true, Jack." Said Frys.

"I thought that if you guys thought I was a girl, you would send me home." Said Jack, crying.

"Come on, Riddick. We've got to try to get out of here." Said Dani. Riddick looked back. Frys was comforting Jack, and Johns was looking at them irritated.

"Let's go." Said Riddick. Everyone got on their feet, or at least Jack did, and they all started walking. Suddenly, Riddick walked past Dani with Johns.

"Stay here, there's going to be trouble." He said, only loud enough for her to hear.

She hung back with the crowd, and watched as Riddick talked to Johns.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Asked Jack.

"Probably means to escape this horrible planet." Said Imam. The fact is, Dani heard everything. So, she was ready when Riddick pulled out his knives, and Johns pulled out his dagger. She watched as the intense fight went on for about three minutes. Finally, Johns was dragged away by the hammerheads.

Jack looked like she was ready to cry.

"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." He said, walking past her. Dani followed Riddick as he sat down, tying the ropes on the power cells so that he could carry them.

Just then, the holy man came over.

"Do you still believe we can make it out of here. God is watching over us at this moment." Said Imam.

"Oh, come on. two of your boys are dead. How much faith do you have left?" Asked Riddick.

"Just because you do not believe in god, does not mean he does not believe in you." Said Imam.

"Wait, you think that a boy can be whipped and sent to prison at a young age and not believe. You think he could be just a baby found in a dumpster with a umbilical cord around his neck, and not believe?" Said Riddick, looking up to look the holy man in the eyes.

"got it all wrong, holy man. I absolutely believe in god. And I absolutely hate the fucker." Said Riddick.

"He is with us, none the less." Said Imam.

"Yeah, try telling that to my bruised up body." Said Dani, putting in her input.

They walked back with the others.

"Get ready..." Warned Dani.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Asked Frys.

"Move!" Said Riddick, pulling the power cells behind him. He kept good pace with the rest of them as they ran through the debris of the planet. Suddenly, blue stuff started to fall around them. Dani looked up.

"Holy shit!" Said Dani. Frys turned her head to look up.

"Do not look up!" Yelled Riddick. She ignored the order.

"They're killing each other." She said, disbelieving it.

"Very smart!!!" Said Danica, sarcastically.

Frys glared at Dani, and they kept running.

Suddenly, one landed in front of Jack. Jack stared at it, frightened. Riddick dropped the power cells and jumped on that one. Then, Imam's eldest and last son, got bitten by one of them.

"Ah, dad!" He screamed. Imam grabbed the boy just in time, with Dani's help.

They helped the injured boy over and laid him against the cliff, while they stopped to rest. Riddick had just defeated the other hammerhead.

"Riddick!" Came a scream. Riddick looked over to see Dani fighting off a hammerhead, and not doing so well, while Jack hovered behind Dani, screaming for Riddick. Riddick ran over, and helped Dani take out the beast. At about that time, one of the hammerheads came down and grabbed Imam's eldest son.

"No!!!!" He yelled up at the sky, where his last son had disappeared.

"We need to hide." Said Frys.

"Over here." Said Riddick, moving a boulder. They all gathered in. When Dani went to walk in, Riddick grabbed her, and pulled her back.

"What?" She whispered.

"We're going to the ship." He said, grabbing the power cells after pushing the rock back in.

They headed off in the general direction of the ship, all the while, Dani wondered if she could actually leave her new friends stranded on this god for saken planet.

_Okay then. Well Dani be the one to make Riddick turn around this time, or will Frys end up coming trying to drag his ass back to save Imam and Jack. Well, you'll just have to read and see... _


	7. The End

_Alright, trying to wrap this one up..._

Dani and Riddick ran through the dark, and made it to the hanger in no time.

"Riddick, this doesn't feel right." Said Dani, after he got the power cells loaded.

"What do you mean. I thought this was your plan." He said.

"Well, it was, but only when Johns was around. As far as I'm concerned, all of the dicks were eaten, and all that remains are the good ones, the only ones that had any belief in us in the first place."

"Ha, well then, why did Frys try to kill us at some point in time." Said Riddick.

"But did Jack or Imam ever try." Asked Dani.

"Well, you gotta think about it. If Jack were older, maybe she would have been the one to try and kill, and Imam's a holy man. Holy men aren't allowed to use weapons." He said.

"I'm going back." She said.

"Fine." He said, turning around and walking towards the ship.

"And you're coming with me!" She screamed, jumping on his back. She turned him around to face her.

"Listen to me. I know you love that girl like a daughter. Maybe even a girlfriend! Why are you going to leave her here like this?" Said Dani.

"Because, Jack would just want to come with me. I'm dangerous." He said.

"So you'd rather kill her than be with her. That's a weird way to go." She said, trying to prove her point. Riddick kept the frown and looked away from her penetrating eyes. Because deep down, he knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"He's coming back, right?" Asked Jack.

"I'm not sure." Said Frys. suddenly, they heard more hammerheads outside. Then, the rock shifted a little.

"Well, if anything, I hope he comes back." Said Imam.

Suddenly, the rock began to move. Then, it was pulled back.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Jack. Suddenly, they saw Dani peer in. Then, Riddick poked his head in.

"Never had a doubt." Said Jack. They all took off, holding up the bottles full of glow worms.

Right before they got to the hanger, though, Riddick told everyone to run for the hangers. Frys led the other two to the hangers. Dani followed, for only five seconds to throw Riddick off.

Then, she turned back around and ran back to where he was. She stopped when she saw Riddick confusing the hammerhead that was in front of him. She could tell that he was unseen by the hammerhead.

_blind spot_ she thought. Then, the hammerhead turned as if to leave. Suddenly, behind Riddick, another landed and hissed at him. the other one turned back around, and Danica ran forward. The one that was being confused before, turned on her. Dani let out a scream. It was so loud and vocal, the two aliens covered where their ears would be, and they both took off. Riddick looked at her.

"How did you do that?" Asked Riddick.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well, I bill you later for the hearing aid I need now." He said, rubbing his ears. He put an arm around her shoulders as they both walked for the ship. Suddenly, Frys ran around the corner.

"I heard her scream." She said, defensively. Suddenly, three aliens appeared in a circle around them.

"Oh for the love that is good and kind in this god for saken universe!" Said Dani.

"Holy shit, did you even prepare for that speech." Said Riddick, laughing, then grabbing his knife. He jumped on one, Dani, jumped for the other, and Frys stepped back before pulling out a dagger that she found on the ship. The alien lung at Frys and she stabbed it. The alien backed off, then seemed to leave. But, suddenly, it was behind Frys, and dragged her away.

"Carolyn!" Shouted Riddick. It drew his attention from the hammerhead for a minor second. It was just enough for the alien to lunge at him, but before it could strike, Riddick was pushed out of the way and Dani was in his way.

Dani screamed again, and the aliens flew away.

_"Danica Riddick." Said the woman in the vision. _

_"Why do you call me Riddick." She asked. _

_"That is your last name. release the furyan inside you. You only have one last family member in this universe. His name is Richard B. Riddick and he is your older brother." Said the woman. _

_"Riddick is my brother?" Said Dani. Suddenly, the woman faded away and she was left in blackness. _

"Dani!" Came a voice. Dani squinted her eyes in the light.

"Goggles." She said. a pair of strong hands handed her the rubber, and she slipped them on.

"Riddick, what happened." She asked, trying to sit up, but then feeling pain in her side.

"Well, the hammerhead struck you in your side. I say we were both lucky. He could have pierced my heart if you didn't jump in." Said Riddick.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, um, Riddick?" Said Dani, preparing herself for this next sentence.

"Yeah kid?" He said.

"I'm a furyan. I know you're a furyan too, and I also have belief that you're my brother." Said Dani.

"Sis? I thought you died in the fire." Said Riddick.

"What fire? How old was I?" Asked Dani.

"Well, back on furyon, there was a big fire, and you were only 6 months old." Said Riddick. Dani thought for a moment, then looked out the window. They were leaving the planet.

"Where are we going?" Asked Dani.

"I'm going to drop you all off on Helion Prime, then I've gotta run." Said Riddick.

"What?" Said Dani.

"Well yeah. The mercs are still out there." Said Riddick.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was being chased by mercs, so for all I know, they could have been floating in space this whole time waiting for me, or they could be close." Said Dani.

"Then you're coming with me. Jack and Imam will go to Helion Prime."

"No, that's not fair." Said Jack.

"Jack, I promise, we'll be back after we evade the mercs. I promise." Said Riddick.

The ship floated through space, on through to Helion prime, away from the death planet, forever.

_Alright, I'm done with this story.I've really gotta thank you, though, for all the great reviews and independent readers. Bye. And, keep looking in, because I might do one off of the Chronicles of Riddick as well...  
_


	8. just an update

_Just an update_

I have put up a blog specifically so I don't have to do things like this where I add just another chapter to a story titled "update" just to ask you all questions. So I have set up a blog just for my fanfiction stuff... I might vent sometimes but it will mostly be for fanfiction. It's just at Nosedivefan01 . blogspot .com. It should let you comment anonymously... if it doesn't and if you don't have a google account I'm asking that you maybe get one because this would mean the world to me if we could actually get this blog going so that it's a consistant thing. anyways, that's all I have to say. I hope this idea works and please go to it if you find you have a couple of spare minutes in the day.

thank you,

Nosedivefan01


End file.
